


猫与木天蓼 发情期

by ApplePieeip



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePieeip/pseuds/ApplePieeip
Summary: 猫科人类世界观设定 是废坑的一篇番外车狮子总裁相叶x田园猫职员二宫





	猫与木天蓼 发情期

**Author's Note:**

> 猫科人类世界观设定 是废坑的一篇番外车  
> 狮子总裁相叶x田园猫职员二宫

相叶努力过很多次，试图使两人的发情期相合，却总是以几天的误差而失败。

而当一个总裁和小秘书都休息在家的普通周末，正打着游戏的二宫忽觉有轻微的热度蔓延开来，空气中也弥漫着一丝似有若无的只有猫科人类发情时才会有的气息。

他抬头，恰巧和本应看着书的相叶对视，相叶胯下也微微隆起，眸色是深沉的黑，二宫从中清晰地读出了对方也进入发情期了的信号。

说不清是怎么开始做的了，或许是某次对视，某次想开口讲话却被唇舌侵入，某次不知是迎是拒的轻微揉捏。

总之二宫反应过来时，他们已经将近全裸，他半跪坐在相叶腿上，后面已经被润滑液弄得湿淋淋一片，相叶挺起的硕大抵在穴口就要进入他。

或许是发情期的原因，二宫的身体比平时更为敏感，他清楚的感到相叶欲望顶端较大的龟头撑开了穴口，一寸寸充满侵略性地摩擦过甬道，茎身似乎还有青筋跳动，热度几乎要燃烧尽二宫的理智。

相叶还没完全进去他便到了极限，甚至还感到了几分窒息感，他克制不住的咬上相叶布满烟花型胎记的左肩，支撑着身体的双腿忍不住的颤抖，喉间发出轻微的呜咽声。

相叶没有再进去，吻着他的额头，就着这个姿势托住他的臀部，开始小幅度的抽动，却回回摩擦过二宫的敏感点。他只觉热度不降反增，欲望没有丝毫缓解的迹象反而更加强烈。他的手大力揉捏着二宫圆润有肉的臀瓣，时而向中间挤去抚慰自己的性器，他腰力强劲，即使是自下而上的进入也没有减少他的侵略性。

二宫已经完全克制不住呻吟，被他逼得双手环紧他的脖子，犹如溺水的人抱紧浮木一般，只能任凭相叶愈发凶狠的进攻，将两人连接处插得乱七八糟，过多的润滑液在抽插中被带了出来，发出噗呲噗呲的水声。

可是还不够。相叶想，他想狠狠地干他，直到他哭也不停止。让他只能在自己身下呻吟哭叫，让他沉醉在自己所给的快感之中无法自拔。

“啊啊！”

又一次进入时，相叶放开了托着二宫身体的手，借着重力，相叶的性器直至根部狠狠地没入了二宫的小穴之中，这一下操的狠了，二宫被操的尖叫出声，身体克制不住地颤抖，竟是连猫耳和猫尾都被这一下操的幻化了出来。

“先……先停会……”二宫只觉身体被强硬的完全打开，几乎都要喘不过气来，他连忙抓住了相叶的胳膊，阻止对方即刻就要大开大合抽插的动作。

相叶因二宫绷紧的小穴也呼吸粗重了起来，他也幻化出了狮耳和狮尾，强忍着不动，用尾巴轻轻抚弄过二宫的乳头和腰际，又勾上二宫的猫尾，纠缠厮磨。

“你……你怎么还在变大……”二宫抬眼看他，眸色如同粘稠的琥珀，生理性的泪水迷蒙了双眼。

相叶抓过他的汉堡手，挑逗般的舔弄着他的手指，啮咬着指尖：“因为カズ太可爱了啊。”他下身轻微的向上顶弄，刻意擦过二宫的敏感点却又不深入抚慰。

“太……太大了……”二宫的声音都带上了一丝哭腔，却只是让相叶更加兴奋，他掐着二宫的腰就要继续操干，二宫却又咬上了他的左肩，“啊……嗯……等……等会……太粗了……我不行了……”

“那……カズ自己动？”

“诶？”二宫没料到他会这样说，一时有些怔楞，却看见相叶收回了扶着自己腰的手，好整以暇地靠在沙发背上等他自己动的样子。

情潮扰乱了他的神智，被性器填满的后穴也似乎变得不满足起来，渴望更凶狠的冲撞。他抿了下唇，撑起身子，当相叶的性器抽出只余龟头还享受着括约肌的包裹时便狠狠坐下，借着重力，性器顶弄过敏感点的力道也重了许多，他眼神一下涣散了，嘴微张着，露出一截小舌，惹得相叶吻上来狠狠吸咬。

“唔……嗯……”

二宫仿佛像是上瘾了一般，愈发主动的上下动了起来，缓缓挺起身子让性器一寸寸摩擦过整个甬道，而后迅速坐下，让龟头撞击着敏感点。沙发有些承受不住这么激烈的动作，发出吱呀吱呀的声音。这种不安定感让他在些微的恐惧同时也增添了多一份的快感。

但渐渐他就慢了下来，太过强烈的快感使他双腿发软都快支撑不住自己， 相叶的性器被甬道一寸寸包裹的感觉让他舒爽的头皮发麻，而如今缓慢的进出反而使欲望更加不满足，他再也不能好整以暇的看着二宫动作，而是在他抬腰时将他托的更高，只留性器顶端被穴口的括约肌紧紧包裹，当他坐下时配合着挺腰，如此一来性器顶到了更深的地方，二宫只觉快要被性器贯穿，肠道被干到发麻，下身完全瘫麻包裹着对方的巨物，腿根处全是因为情潮和撞击而涌现的淡红。性器在狠狠进入时，底下的两颗圆球拍打着二宫的臀部，体肉撞击的声音格外明显，他一只手配合着相叶的动作玩弄着自己的性器，连呻吟都变成了喘息。

“啊啊……！嗯啊！”

或许是嫌自上而下不好使力，相叶将他翻过来变成趴伏的姿势，性器短暂退出后在穴口磨蹭了一圈又狠狠的干了进去，他并没有一插到底，而是瞄准了前列腺发力，这一下来的又急又爽，二宫被操的又是一声高声的呻吟，他绷紧了身子，连带着后方的小穴也紧缩起来，相叶拍打了几下他的屁股，示意他放松，一边又扶着他的腰开始深深浅浅的撞击。二宫的腰都软了下来，双手撑不住自己半趴在沙发上，只有臀部还被相叶控制着高高的撅起，配合着进出，仿佛两人要合二为一一般，逃离不开。

二宫已经被操弄得射了一次，是那种一下下被操出来的往外冒的射精，，可相叶还是不满足，欲望依旧坚挺，一下一下凶猛的操干。

他分出一只手来，抚摸碾压着二宫的会阴处，明明只是一块光滑的皮肤，却敏感的可怕，再加上前列腺被持续刺激，和肉棒时不时得到的爱抚，不多时二宫的性器又硬了起来，他被操的昏昏沉沉，迷蒙间却感觉自己的穴口又有个毛茸茸的异物似乎就要进来。 

他回过头，发现相叶竟拿着自己的尾巴，就要把那毛茸茸的一端塞进穴口。二宫想挣扎着爬开，却最终因腿软没能逃开，被相叶抓着腰带了回来，连带一下狠狠地撞击，似乎在惩罚他的逃跑。那根尾巴也渐渐塞了进来，细小的绒毛搔弄着二宫的每一处内壁，勾起一阵麻痒，穴口被撑的更大，压迫感也与之加倍，他被逼至极点，整个身体都颤抖起来，只觉快要在这快感之中淹没沉溺。

“呜……不要了……嗯……啊……”

二宫已经没法发出像样的呻吟，声音颤抖着求饶，柔软的穴口被肉棒和尾巴狠狠摩擦，肠肉被翻出又带进，后穴不由自主抽搐着缩紧，腰也随相叶的动作摇摆，追寻着快感。

相叶的欲望也被绒毛摩擦着，像是有无数只细小的手在按摩，他知道自己可能撑不了多久了，于是咬紧了牙加倍迅速用力的操干，像是发情的猛兽一般，一边咬啮着二宫的肩颈和后背，留下一串充满占有欲的紫红印记。

不知道又被操了多少下，快感如同潮水般席卷了二宫所有的神智，相叶的手指在他的马眼重重擦过，他便尖叫着又射了出来，连带着后穴无意识的缩紧，使一直在小穴中作乱的肉棒终于缴械投降。

相叶退出时，二宫的小穴甚至还不能完全闭合，可怜兮兮地半张着穴口，尾巴甚至还插在里面，沾染着相叶的精液，显得淫乱又色情。相叶俯下身，吻了吻他的脸颊，不多时便觉得发情期特有的热度又蔓延至全身，而二宫的性器即使已经射了两次，此刻也又半硬了起来。

“呐……到卧室继续？”他咬上二宫的耳垂，故意含糊不清的的用气音问他，果然见二宫耳廓红了起来。

发情期……还很长呐……


End file.
